


Efficiency of the Force

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: It's training with its own rewards





	Efficiency of the Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



> Jedi AU with the Worst Mentor, but really how many padawans get dinner right after?


End file.
